


Fistbump of Justice!

by PixieRed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, any excuse to make 'em kiss, makoto niijima week 2018, makoto week, makotoniijimaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/pseuds/PixieRed
Summary: Ren’s teasing leads Makoto to doubt her catchphrase. When in doubt, kiss it better?Pure ShuMako trash in response to@melkechi’spiecefor Day 5 ofMakoto Niijima Week 2018: Resolve





	Fistbump of Justice!

In the close confines of the tunnels of Mementos the shadows seemed larger, their numbers more overwhelming. The dim lighting encouraged thoughts that the regiment of winged lions might stretch forever back into the darkness. Their growls echoed, masking the direction of each source. Makoto breathed deeply. No matter how unsettling it might be down there, she would not waver.

"Anat!" The mask rushed over her face in an cool gust. Cyan explosions lit up the hall, sending the shadows to the ground. "Everyone! Let's wipe 'em out!"

Makoto charged the dazed enemies, confident her teammates were right behind her. She smashed against the first with a strong right cross followed by a swift knee to the jaw. She ran up the shadow's back in forceful stomps. The sounds and sights of whips and bats and steel told her which of the other shadows were no longer a concern. One of the remaining enemies tried to recover, taking to the air. She used to her elevated position to set up a flying punch that sent the shadow into the wall where it burst into ash.

"Fist of Justice!" Makoto landed, holding her fists firm at her hips, her pupils searching side to side for any more danger. Behind her the flock of shadows evaporated into a black mist. The eerie purple tunnels of Mementos were now empty, at least as far as she could see. It would be clear driving from the meantime. She exhaled slowly, allowing her body to relax.

"Nice one Queen!" called Ryuji, giving her a thumbs up. Ann stood next to him, nodding with a big grin while Haru tilted her head and smiled sweetly. Ren seemed to be smirking at her though. Odd.

"Thanks," Makoto remembered to smile as she headed over to Morgana. Their cat-like guide had already changed back into a van.

Haru took the wheel as she had been all evening, saying it was practice for her driver's test while smiling just like she does when she talks about fighting shadows. No one argued.

Makoto slid into the back seat. Her boyfriend was not far behind, still wearing that same smirk. Something was up.

"QUEEN!" Ren's smirk only got bigger, his pupils finding their way to Makoto as he raised a fist before his face.

Makoto shifted her gaze from his eyes, to his fist, and back again. She squinted. Though Ren's face was hidden by the mask, she could swear she saw him waggling his eyebrows. What was he up to?

"Fists of Justice!" Ren sounded as though he thought he had come up with the best idea in the world. "Am I right?!"

Ann, Haru, and Ryuji turned around and giggled. Futaba groaned. Yusuke was the only one who seemed not to notice.

"O-oh." Makoto felt her face start to burn. She looked to each of her teammates before slowly raising her fist, telling herself it was shaking due to the driving.

Once her fist had been brought to height, Ren tapped it with his own, smiling all the while. As he let his drop, she did the same. He chuckled to himself as the others turned back to the road. Makoto looked at her fist as it fell to her lap. Was her catchphrase really that weird?

The team continued to explore Mementos. A few floors later they found another impassable barrier. Morgana was becoming better at hiding his disappointment. Instead he boasted about all the good practice Haru was getting. Soon they were on their way back up, finding even more practice along the way.

Makoto continued to ponder Ren's earlier actions, feeling a flush coming on each time she replayed the scene. She wondered just how many times she had shouted the phrase. This whole time, had everyone...?

"You've been quiet," Ren said softly as he caught up to Makoto. The team was exiting Mementos.

"Oh?" Makoto turned her head briefly to him and then was once again eyes forward. "I-I guess I didn't have much to say."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Makoto said as they stepped out of the distortion, her biking leathers replaced by a flowing white shirt and black leggings. For once, she missed her iron mask. It would be nice to hide behind it.

Ren opened his mouth, looking like he was about to object, but refrained. He looked down before lifting his head. Loosely taking her hand in his, he spoke. "Come back with me."

"Eh? Aren't you tired?" As usual, Ren had done a lion's share of the work in Mementos.

"It's fine," Ren gave Makoto one of those looks—eyes wide open, adamant.

"I don't know..." Makoto broke away, finding some tile on the station floor to focus on. Something in her stomach didn't feel right. She once again found herself thinking back to everyone giggling at her attack.

"Come on," Ren lightly swung their joined hands back and forth, urging her.

"Okay," Makoto swallow a small sigh, keeping her lips neutral.

The Phantom Thieves parted ways at the station. Makoto followed Ren and Futaba on their line. She sat on one end of a row of seats, gripping the nearby pole with one hand. Ren sat next to her but didn't say anything. Instead, he listened as the younger girl relayed her thoughts on the shadows she had not seen before yet had been present in her Palace.

When the train pulled into Yongen-jaya station, Ren turned to his roommate. "Morgana, can you escort Futaba home?"

"I don't need an-" Futaba's protest was cut off by a strong look from Ren. "Uhh... right. Thanks Mona!"

"R-right!" replied the cat.

Ren didn't say anything as they walked to Leblanc. Makoto followed a couple steps behind him. He didn't say anything when they entered the cafe either, though Boss took one look at them and declared it was time to close up for the night. It wasn't until they were up in the attic that Ren spoke again.

"So," Ren tilted his head slightly, a habit he had when he was being serious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really." Makoto turned away, giving Ren her profile. She crossed her arms, gripping each elbow with the opposite hand.

"Makoto..." He stepped in close. She sensed him in her personal space.

"I..." Makoto started but pressed her lips shut. She took a deep breath. "I didn't realize how _silly_ I looked out there."

All at once it came back. She gulped, feeling her face heating up. Whatever had been causing havoc in her stomach re-doubled its efforts. All that time-

"What?" Ren's response was brisk. "What are you talking about? You look _fantastic_ out there."

"But my..." Makoto stopped to worry her lips. She continued, forcing out the words through a mumble. "...fist of justice."

If there was any way Makoto could disappear at this moment, she would take it. She brought her left hand to her right wrist as her shoulders closed in. She felt the heat from her face creeping down to her chest.

"Huh?" Ren blinked. "What about it?"

"Everyone was laughing at it! This whole time!" Makoto looked up at Ren, clenching her jaw and furrowing her brow. "I yelled it so many times! I know it's a little kiddie but I-"

"Whoa, whoa..." Ren put his hands on her shoulders. "No one is laughing at you Makoto."

"B-but in the car..."

"They were laughing at my joke."

"Your joke at my expense!" Makoto jut her chin out. Ren opened his mouth to speak but she spoke faster. "Don't deny it! You were smirking at me!"

The sides of Ren's mouth tightened. The middle of his lips wavered. The skin at the corners of his eyes twitched. Finally, his laugh burst out despite his attempts to control it.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I'm laughing with you," said Ren, chuckle still simmering.

"That's a lie parents tell their children," Makoto pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Ren's reaction was to laugh more. She narrowed her eyes further and pressed her lips harder, causing her cheeks to puff out.

"I'm sorry," Ren's face contorted as he failed to stop his laughter. "It's just... you're _so cute_."

Makoto moved the hand on her wrist over her fist. She looked away. "S-so... I _do_ look foolish out there..."

"Makoto..." Ren became quiet. He put a hand over hers, peeling it away from the fist beneath. She turned to see what he was doing. He hooked his fingers under those of her fist. She let him drag her hand towards him as he stepped back. "Yes... I may have smirked because I think you're cute, but... that doesn't stop me from being in awe."

He brought his lips to the knuckle of her index finger, giving it a light kiss.

"I love your fist of justice."

Her eyes widened, a small smile finding its way to her face. Her chest fluttered, this time in a good way.

He moved down the knuckles of her fist, his lips dragging along them as he spoke.

"I love seeing you so confident out there."

She stood taller. Her grin widened.

He raised her hand up, his mouth finding its way to the soft part of her wrist. He kissed her again.

"I love how free you sound when you shout it."

A small squeak escaped her lips. She sighed.

He stepped closer, walking along her outstretched limb. His lips moved down her forearm.

"I love that you can do what you want."

When he ran out of bare skin, he rested her upper arm on his shoulder and brought his opposite arm around her waist. Makoto could feel his breath on her neck when next he spoke.

"I love it when you're having fun out there."

His words came through kisses, working their way from her collar up to her jaw. She closed her eyes, inhaling through open lips. She felt him smile into her neck. The flutter of a satisfied chuckle tickled.

"Mmmmf." Makoto bit her lip, keeping hold of a smile. She rolled her tensing shoulders, carving out an even more comfortable space in his arms. The fingers of the hand he had kissed threaded themselves through his unruly locks. When he found his way down her jawline, she turned to meet him.

They breathed into each other, their open lips brushing just twice before they dove further. Whatever remained of her worries were cleansed in her next deep breath. Her body had no room for them, only the sensation of a low, rumbling excitement dancing over a contented calm. Both emanated from her chest, reaching every extremity.

"I love you so much," he whispered as they drew apart for air, a momentary break, one as short as they could muster. She felt his grip on her tighten, his hand on her back pressing upwards, an urgent plea to be closer still. The tip of his nose grazed her cheek. It felt cool in comparison to the heat of his mouth against hers. Paired moans, sighs bubbled in their throats until together they pulled back once more, their closing lips trailing against one another until they were apart.

Ren's face was pink. He turned away but his eyes remained with her. He was so cute when he became needlessly bashful. Makoto supposed they both needed reassurance sometimes.

"Thank you Ren," she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I meant every word."

They swayed slowly in each others' embrace.

* * *

"FIST OF JUSTICE!" Makoto yelled as the team annihilated a group of shadows at her charge. She stood tall, shoulders back, feeling every bit the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> My first four Makoto Week fics were planned. This one was a late scramble. The "resolve" prompt was the one the most I didn't want to be ShuMako but none of my ideas were ready for primetime and then melkechi's art piece came about inspired this quick response. The knuckle-kisses demanded it! And well... it starts with resolve and then becomes its own thing—prompts inspire in oblique ways do they not? And when better to experiment with a quick piece?
> 
> Mel's been working hard and producing magic. Check out her art! She's @melkechi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/melkechi)/[Tumblr](https://melkechi.tumblr.com). You can also find the [corresponding piece](https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/1043186309018185729) in the [Day 5 Moments](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1041503485886259200) on the [@makotoweek](https://twitter.com/makotoweek) twitter.
> 
> We have a collaboration upcoming later in Makoto Week. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
